Nightmare
This story is really /x/ but i really think that YOU SHOULD DIE /x/..... Hello, im sam, Sam scarpella, im 8 years old and i live in australia. anyway i am completly obssesed with creepypasta and...well....i would like to experience the life of a CP (creepypasta). Well first i am insane...... yes i said it INSANE!!!!!! like jeff (Jeff The Killer). i really.......vhifjvhdjvs/x/666. anyway i have short-term memory loss witch you already tell i forget things in like...say...10 seconds. Heres some other stuff i have: 1.torette syndrome. 2.fhfsk/x/666. 3.insanity. 4.bloodshot eyes. 5.black ass skin. 6.can tell the future (sometimes) 7.telekinesis one day me and my mom,dad and my little bro went to the park and...a couple of punks jumped us...and i fought back....only me...not my dad.....not my midget brother...not my mom....the punks were soon beat up and then i searched them...i found out that one of them smoked and then i took the lighter then i started is to see if it worked and it did...a little too much....then my arm burst into flames and and my skin was burnt from egnglish skin to black...then i ran to the pond i got wet as much as i could but then i passed out. i soon woke up in the hospital i couldn't see i touched my face and then i felt a kind of a fabricish feel. i knew there were banages my face so then i fell straight back to sleep. then when i woke up my mom asked me "Sam are you ok?!" i said yes and then they said i could take off the bandages. when i took them off my mom screamed then i asked "what?" with a worried voice. then my dad said "sam could you....go take a look?" then when i looked in the mirror i said "holy s#%*!" then we went home. then when we got home i put the bandages over my mouth then my little brother said "sam im not scared of you not like mum". then i said "what? your 4 ben! 4 i tell you!!!" then he said "i know" then our mom called ben for bed then she said i could stay up all night because my eyelids were burned off. then i got a knife and cut my cheeks as much as i could but i didn't hurt because my skin was burned. then i put my bandages over my mouth again. then 9:00 rose then my parents came to see me.i was just minding my own buisness watching TV. then they said asked me if i wanted a glass of water. i replied with a simple yes. then the drama started. they asked me to take the bandages off my mouth so they could check my mouth then my mom screamed she said "sam what did you do to your face? i replied with "what?" then i looked in the mirror "oh yeah" i said. "about that". "no ti-".my mom stopped speaking.my dad took the lead. then the next week the we never seen out of there house again. in fact i was going nuts and i became a serial killer! THE ENND! Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Shok ending Category:Crappy ms paint drawings